An angelic Dream
by aph.heta.fics
Summary: This story is about an Angel, also known as Arthur Kirkland, who falls down from heaven due an accident and finds himself in a forest somewhere in America. From the fall he got himself injured. But luckily a nice guy, Alfred F. Jones, finds the angel. But what is gonna happen? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY CHARACTERS
**_Well hello ~ This is an UsUk fic and yea... I hope you like it xD_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY CHARACTERS_**

 ** _If you want to request an fanfiction just ask for the ship and what kind of genre. If you also have a plot tell me that too :3_**

 ** _So enjoy C:_**

* * *

 _Everything was fine at the first moment, but he gasped as something hit his wing. When he turned around he saw that the one who hurt his wing was one of those demons who always attacked him._

 _He wouldn't just do nothing and not fight back. He flew over to him, wanting to hit him but the demon just backed away in time before attacking his poor wing once again. The brit gasp as a horrible pain went trough his body. His wing couldn't keep him up anymore and he fell down, before everything went black._

 _[DREAM]_

 _Arthur had no idea where he was at first. Everything around the brit was white. Nothing else was there. "Where am I...", he asked himself aloud and kept looking around. "Hello? Is someone here?!", he called loudly and sighed when there was no response._

 _But as he turned around, he saw someone. It was actually a woman. She had long blond hair and a white dress on. She also had wings just like Arthur did. But unfortunately he couldn't see her face since she had her back turned to him. "H-hello?", he asked again but no response. Suddenly he got a terrible headache and he fell on his knees. When he looked up again he noticed that she was gone. "Seriously what's going on...", he whispered and groaned quietly._

 _"Arthur", he heard someone call and looked around_ _confused. The voice_ _sounded_ _feminine but... who was it? He really_ _had no idea who... "I'm_ _sorry love... Take_ _care of yourself..."_

 _[DREAM]_

 _The Brit groaned as he slowly opened_ _his_ _eyes. He felt_ _something quite soft under_ _himself just to notice it is grass. When he looked around he saw trees and bushes. Well this could only_ _be the earth... He he tried to get up he only_ _fell down again. His wing was still_ _injured from earlier and it really felt_ _like the demo_ _broke_ _one_ _if his wings. Also his left knee was scraped and was bleeding_ _and his right leg hurt even more. He_ _didn't_ _know why at all but he noticed a few bruises on it, which looked blue and even a bit yellow._

 _He bit his lip and sniffed quietly. "Bloody hell... What am I_ _supposed to do now?!", he asked himself as tears_ _welled up_ _in his eyes._

 _But then he heard a noise_ _and looked around scared. He wasn't_ _supposed to be at such an place and he was scared of the humans... What if they'd_ _hurt him? Use him for_ _something or do experiments with him? Hopefully not. "Yo dude you okay?", he heard someone ask. He didn't_ _waste any time and got up, ignoring the_ _pain and ran but after a few metres he tripped over his feet and fell down, making his injurie on his knee_ _even worse. "Bloody hell", he grumbled._

 _The American then noticed the_ _wings_ _and stared at the injured Brit_ _with amazement. "Wow... That's_ _so awesome!?", he yelled and knelt down in front_ _of him. "Anyways, are you ok? You look like_ _you're_ _injured", he said and smiled_ _brightly. "Oh no really_ _I_ _didn't_ _know I'm_ _hurt", he said sarcastically and rolled his_ _eyes. "Now what do you want_ _from me? You want to capture me to do experiments or something with_ _me? Hell no!?", he grumbled._

 _The American just looked at him in confusion. "What the hell dude? No!? I'm_ _not_ _like that, really", he said and smiled_ _brightly. "And how do I_ _know you're_ _not lying?", he asked. "Seriously just trust me... Now do you_ _want_ _me to take ya home and help_ _ya with your injuries? Oh_ _also you're wings are pretty awesome!? Are you_ _an angel or something?", he asked excitedly._

 _Arthur sighed_ _and nodded. "Yes... Yes I'm_ _an angel, idiot._ _And I_ _don't_ _need help from an human...", he said and tried to get up_ _once_ _again but_ _fell_ _down. Luckily Alfred was there to catch him this time_ _so he wouldn't_ _hurt himself more. "Well I_ _see_ _that_ _ya don't_ _need my help", he said erotically and chuckled. "But since_ _I'm_ _the hero, I'll_ _make sure you'll_ _be_ _alright!?", he said and laughed. The American then lifted the other_ _up easily, bridal style_ _and started to walked out of the forest. "W-wait-!? First of all we can't_ _let anyone see me like that!? They'll_ _see my wings!? And second what were you doing in a forest?"_

 _Alfred chuckled_ _and put_ _Arthur down for a moment_ _and taking his bomber jacket_ _off. He then wrapped it over_ _Arthur's shoulders, so the jacket_ _was covering his wings. "Well problem solved", he said and picked him up_ _once again._

 _"And why I'm_ _here you're_ _asking? Well two days ago me and a few friends were camping_ _here and well... I kinda lost_ _my phone...", he said, scratching the back of his neck and laughing awkwardly. "Well yea... that's_ _it... But at first let's_ _go to_ _my house_ _to get your injuries treated... they look pretty_ _bad dude", he said and started to walk home. After walking_ _30 minutes or so they finally_ _arrived at Alfred's house. He opened_ _the door, closing_ _it afterwards and put the angel on his_ _own bed. "Now... I'll_ _be right back, don't_ _worry!?", he said and walked off to get the first_ _aid kid. Soon_ _he came back and_ _put it down. "Okay where do you want me to start?", he asked him._

 _Arthur gulped and looked down at his knee. "Just start with my legs and then my wing please... But be careful!?", he said. Alfred nodded and smiled_ _softly. "Of course", he said and wiped_ _the blood off his knee before putting_ _a plaster_ _on it. "Now the other leg...", he mumbled and softly_ _took his_ _leg. Arthur winced_ _in pain and closed his eyes shut. "Ouch... I_ _said be "careful" git...", he_ _grumbled. "Sorry I try to...", he mumbled._

 _"Well it looks like it's_ _broken... but don't_ _worry I'll_ _help you get better!?", he said and wrapped an bandage around the injured leg. "See? All better now.", he said and kissed it softly. Arthur couldn't_ _help but blush_ _as the other kissed his knee._

 _"Anyways... You didn't_ _tell me your name at all... So what's_ _your name? And how did_ _you_ _get here in the first_ _place", he askwd_ _curious. "Oh sorry I_ _totally forgot to tell ya my name. I'm_ _Alfred_ _by the_ _way", he_ _said._

 _"Well hello Alfred... I'm_ _um... I'm_ _Arthur. And yea well... I_ _don't_ _really_ _remember much... The only thing_ _I_ _can remember is that_ _I_ _fought with a demon...", he mumbled and shrugged._

 _Alfred_ _raised_ _an eyebrow. "Oh really? Maybe you hit your head? Maybe that_ _could be_ _the reason you forgot_ _what_ _happened. Let me see your head please", he said and smiled_ _softly. "Y-yes of course... And thank you for helping_ _me... But why are you doing_ _all this? We don't_ _even know each_ _other..."_

 _Alfred chuckled and looked at Arthur's_ _head as he felt something wet. He pulled_ _his hand away he noticed it was blood. "Yep. You did hit your head..."_

 _"Ouch_ _idiot don't_ _touch_ _there!? It burns", he grumbled. "Okay dude you_ _need to_ _stay calm now cause I'll_ _clean the wound_ _and then put a bandage on it. Got_ _it?", he asked_ _and Arthur_ _nodded after some time. "Oh and to your question. I know we don't_ _know each_ _other at all, but that doesn't_ _mean_ _that I_ _leave you_ _alone injured in the forest all by yourself. I'm_ _the_ _hero after all, and heroes don't_ _do that!?", he said and laughed._

 _"Yes yes of course. You're_ _the hero...", he said and sighed. Alfred_ _hummed quietly and started to clean the wound. As the other did so Arthur tried to stay as calm as possible, since_ _he usually didn't_ _get injured. And if he did then_ _it was just something like_ _that he scraped his knee or either buckled his ankle. But that's_ _it. Soon the American finished cleaning_ _the wound and out a bandage around_ _his_ _head. "Here we go. All better now", he said and kissed Arthur's_ _forehead_.

 _The Brit's_ _face_ _got_ _all red as he kissed his forehead and looked away. "Also, when_ _you treat my_ _wing_ _be really careful. My wings_ _are really sensitive.", he told_ _him. "Of course Artie!? I'll_ _be as careful as I can!?",he said and smiled_ _brightly. "I'm_ _the hero after all!?"_  
 _Arthur glared at him_ _and nearly_ _yelled:"It's_ _Arthur, not Artie_ _you git" Alfred_ _held his hands_ _up_ _and laughed. "Sorry Artie. But I'll_ _call you that from now on wether you like it or not."_

 _"Hmpf- Fine do what you want", he said and pouted. The American started to treat the others wing and tried to be as careful as possible. "Well done!? I'm finished. But now ya should rest really", he said and smiled brightly._

 _The Brit nodded and laid_ _down on the soft bed. "So soft...",he mumbled_ _and yawned. "Just rest dude" Arthur let his eyes fall close and soon he dozed off._


End file.
